Fifteen things you NEVER knew about
by bEfore-tHe-b R e a k d o w n
Summary: I keep seeing these types of stories, and wanted to make my own, so here we go, its about the next generation. Teddy/Victoire Rose/Scorpius and more, Just click on it, I can guarantee you'll like
1. Teddy Lupin

**I needed to get this out of my head. The next generation of HP has been morris dancing in there for WEEKS. So here we go, starting with Teddy Lupin**

15 Things you didn't know about Teddy Remus Lupin.

1)For years, almost the whole of his time at Hogwarts, he wondered why a lot of the professors; McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick; kept calling him Cedric instead of Teddy, by mistake.

It took until he was 16 to finally get an answer, and Harry explained just how much, what with his smarts, charm, and quidditch talent, he was like Cedric Diggory, a hero who was killed by Voldemort, the same man responsible for the deaths of his parents. This is what drove him to go and visit the Diggory family every now and again, because he knows what loss is like.

2) When he was in his second year, he made the Gryffindor quidditch team, as their brand new seeker. If he thought Harry was the most proud of him, having played quidditch and trained with him since he had a toy broomstick, he had another thing coming. He definitely should have paid more attention to Victoire.

3) He ISN'T a werewolf. His patronous might be a wolf. He might also walk round with wolf ears somedays, and he might also have an extensive knowledge of them, gaining Gryffindor fifty points, in his 3rd year. But still, he isn't a werewolf.

4) When he was two, he saw a picture of Harry, with Hedwig, at Mrs Weasley's house. For the next day, his hair was snow white, and he constantly hooted at Harry, who never lets him forget the occasion.

5) When decades later, his youngest son, Jacob, started hooting at him, he couldn't keep a straight face, or anything but bubble gum pink hair, for over a week, and nobody but Harry knew why.

6) Louis Weasley always looked up to him, and Teddy always thought of him as a younger brother. When Louis began playing quidditch and announced he wanted to be a Seeker just like Teddy, Teddy had never been so happy. By the time he was a 2nd year, and able to join the team, Teddy's spot would be right there, open for him.

7) He learnt NEVER to give Weasley kids the blue smarties the hard way.

8) Victoire loved this muggle book, Twilight. Teddy secretly loves the books too. But Shhhh! James and Freddie Would never let him get over it.

9) When he led the Gryffindor quidditch team to victory of the house cup in a hatrick, he though that it was the best feeling in his life. In actual fact he found a better feeling, when Victoire's 'reaction' to his annoucement of who he was passing his captainship along to.

I think we can all guess what it was.

10) When he saw the graves of his parents for the first time, there was no emotion sparked inside him at all. He was only three after all.

When he saw the memorial on his first history of magic lesson at Hogwarts, he had to resist every undesirable urge inside himself to start crying then and there. But he was a Gryffindor, and he decided that he'd be strong. For both of them.

11) As much as Harry wasn't keen on the idea, He loved his great auntie Nessie very much. And his cousin Draco. In a strange way, they could relate to each other, and he'd love to think that he had a hand in the way Scorpius turned out. After all, you don't get seekers like THAT without a little help, especially help from a former Slytherin Seeker, and the contempary Gryffindor captain.

12) Rose Weasley was one of his favourite cousin-type-relative-nearlys, that girl was fluent in sarcasm from the day she was born, on which, she rolled her eyes at him.

13) These relationships lead to a great dilemma in Teddy's life. Which side should he sit at at the wedding?

It bothered him so much, he decided to give up. Entertaining everyone, when he, and his two kids, got up and sat in the isle grinning from ear to ear.

14) Molly Weasley Snr, his adoptive Grandma, had found defeat with Teddy. He loved wearing his hair in that typical 'mophead' style, and everybody admitted, it was cute, much to his disgust as he was a teenager at the time. Still, Molly, even from the days of Bill, didn't like it.

Only problem was, every time her let her cut it, five minutes later he'd grow it back, in turquoise.

15) When he first held his daughter, on the 12th December 2020, he realised that little Tilly Nymphadora Lupin was a metamorphagous. She was also part Veela. Not to mention the wolf gene that might have been passed down.

Teddy realised he was going to have his work cut out, and was probably going to end up just as protective as Tilly's grandpa, Bill.

**Thanks for reading, tell me what you think, and REVIEW!! **

**Teddy cooties for all reviewers, Next up is Victoire, then Dominique, then Molly, then Louis, then Freddie, then Lucy, then James, then Rose, then Albus, then Roxy, then Lily, then Hugo, then Lorcan, then Lysander **


	2. Victoire Weasley

15 things that you probably didn't know about Victoire Weasley

**1)** Her parents knew she would be in Gryffindor from the start. She had courage, and lots of it. When she was two, and they went on holiday to see Charlie, her god-father, shortly before Domi was born, even though her mother was afraid of the dragons, she chased them round and even tried to grab a ride on the tail of one of them

**2)** When Charlie got her a stuffed-toy dragon three months later for Christmas, and she paid more attention to that then her new little sister, Bill knew his daughter was more like his brother than he first thought.

**3)** When she was six, Uncle George invented a sweet for her. It let you breathe fire for about 4 puffs. She loved it. He also did one for Teddy. I let you howl. Ginny, Bill, Fleur, Harry and Andromeda didn't seem to appreciate that burst of genius after a while.

**4) **Many people ask why she calls Dominique 'Bob.'. When she was one and a half, Fleur was pregnant with Domi. Ted Lupin always called the baby 'The Blob', thanks to once again, Uncle George, Victoire couldn't quite get the hang of saying Blob at such a young age, and thus, Domi became Bob.

**5)** When Victoire was a first year, A short while after She was sorted into Gryffindor, Teddy Lupin, her best friend at the time, was made Seeker for Gryffindor.

It took only two weeks for Victoire to get sick of his constant ramblings about quidditich, and kick him in a place where he rather her not do that again.

He never was quite so lucky.

**6)** When Victoire was in her second year, She immediately signed up for Quidditch trials, because she was sick of the whole school and her family thinking the little part Veela girl was as soft as they come.

Boy were they wrong. Especially since Victoire was the best beater that Hogwarts had seen since the likes of Fred and George.

**7)** Her only fear about being such a good beater comes from the Molly in her. She doesn't want to hit her cousins.

**8) **Her Grandma Molly, is her favorite grandparent. Never knew just how handy knitting could be until she had kids.

**9) **She was VERY protective of Louis. When he was a first year, She a fifth, she purposefully gave him detention so that she could find out how he was doing.

**10) **She has a love for Care of Magical creatures, and, along with the support of Luna, Rolf, and the Scamanders, opened an endangerment reservation, for both magical creatures and non. in other words, it was a giant vets surgery.

**11)** Hagrid, the hippogriff that her middle child, and oldest son Nic (Dominic, as Dominique delivered him) raised, still stands to be her favourite animal that the family owns. And there are quite a few.

12) Charlie, of course, loves ALL of his god-daughters creatures. Including the kids. But has been denied the right to give his great nieces and nephews a few off Norberta's offspring.

13) Being a Weasley, sharing comes in abundance, and Victoire now holds toilet paper as the worlds formost nessecity.

14) They always say that blondes have more fun. Teddy constantley reminds her that strawberry blondes taste better.

15) Her wand is Dragon Heartstring. Surprised?


	3. Dominique Weasley

Fifteen things you NEVER knew about Dominique Weasley.

1) Her middle name was Nymphadora. Her parent, as she well knew, were originally thinking of middle names like Molly, and Olympe. However, when they introduced two year old Victoire to her new baby sister, and Teddy Lupin asked Bill, with his wide blue -at the time- eyes whether it was his baby sister too, they almost felt it an unspoken duty.

2) Occasionally, growing up, her Mum and Dad wanted 'grown-up' time, and frankly, they deserved a break from their brilliant parenting, their Babysitter would come and play with them.

Their babysitter was the same age as Dominique's Uncle Ron. He loved plants, and was always bringing random -harmless- one round with him. Also he had a funny name, one of those names that just made young kids giggle and put a smile on their faces like a cartoon character. His name was Neville Longbottom.

3) Neville became a giant role model in Dominiques life. If not for Neville, Dominique would have never had the faith in herslef that she could be a true Gryffindor.

4) This was because growing up, Victoire had a always been the brave one, the one to literally breathe fire. Dominique felt like she hada lot to live up to, and became the more bookish sister, not only as a way to stand out, but because deep down, she knew that it was really who she was

5) So all along, from a young age, she thought that she would be a Ravenclaw. Her dad thought that she would be a Ravenclaw, her mum thought she would be a Ravenclaw, even Molly, who she confided in the most, thought that Dom would be a Ravenclaw. And so, Dom didn't worry at all.

6) She was sorted into Gryffindor and she took the surprise like a bludger to the head. No, she didn't faint, but she wasn't far off. So when she joined the Gryffindor table, with all the courage (that she didn't think she had) avaliable, and sat down next to Ted and Victoire, she was shaking. She told the newly appointed Proffesor Longbottom, that she didn't believe she was a true Gryffindor. He sat her down in his office, with a chocolate frog or two, and told her of his character as a young Gryffindor, and Auntie Hermione, and she has never looked back. Because even if she wasn't a perfect Gryffindor, as Ron said to her at her graduation, she was a, "Bloody good one."

7) She was the one who got Ted and Victoire together, no matter how much Uncle George wants to say it was because he spiked thier drinks at James' 12th birthday party, she knows that it came about long before that, when Ted was a 7th year, Victoire was a 6th, and she was a 4th, during a Christmas party in which there was an incriminating game of truth or dare.

8) She likes having James as a cousin, because as annoying as he is, he did get her over her fear of broomsticks. Afterall, what else are you meant to do when your idiot cousin is stuck in a tree house, having broke the ladder, but fly up and get him?

9) She never did join her house team. She just really couldn't care for Quidditch. Her god-father, Percy, could understand this very much, so at family Quidditch matches, they normally sat out, and discussed a good book.

And yes. Victoire infected her with the Twilight bug.

10) She was made Head Girl. Three years after Ted was Head Boy of course, and two years after Victoire was Head Girl. But she, and her family, were still totally proud, except, so she thought, Ted and Victoire. They didn't turn up to the feast that Grandma Molly made, and on hindsight Dom feels really guilty.

Because Andromeda had died that day, and never had she seen Teddy more upset.

11) She was scared at the funeral. Scared absolutley (insert four letter curse here)less. But something totally surprised her. One person. Ollie Wood. Oliver Jnr was Oliver Wood, the Pro keeper's eldest child, and everyone tended to called him either Ollie, or OJ (Yes. Orange Juice. That was Freddie.) He was in Doms year, and a few days prior to the funeral, the Head Boy.

He stayed by her though-out the whole thing, his blondish brown mop of hair swept into his eyes, looking just as upset as everbody else, even though he didn't know the woman. He was a true Hufflepuff, that was certain.

12) It was also certain that he was well and truly head over heels for Dom, and not just because of the Veela charm.

It took less than a month for them to realise that, and they didn't look back.

13) Dom got an 'O' in her Herbology NEWT. Victoire only got an 'E'.

14) Even though there was rivalry, Dom and Victoire were going to stick by each other. I mean, come on, a Herbology Proffesor and a Magi-Zoologist, that connection was handy. And, when Teddy and Ollie were driving them to the brink of destruction, or when they where in a desperate time they knew they could always rely on each other.

15) Like when she delivered Nick. Victoire will always say that she'll be forever greatful, and would never have done it by herself. Dom, is actually quite relieved that Vic didn't name the baby Bob, the name which will always haunt her. And to be honest, she wasn't at all surprised to see that Vic -pregnant with Jacob- was the first to run in the room (followed by Teddy with Tilly, and Nick), after she had delievered yet another, traditionally name Oliver (William) Wood into the world.

**Hey, thanks for reading (yay), reviews are nice, Ollie Wood cooties for all reviewers! **

** -Nin.**


	4. Molly Weasley

1) Molly Janelle Weasley was a very shy girl. When she was a newborn, and her namesake, Grandma Molly, congratulated her Mum and Dad on having such a beautiful baby girl, everbody tells her that she went bright red, and rolled over in her Dads arms, shying away from the world.

2) Her mother was very shy too, a quality that as her god-father, George, joked, "Only Perce could get turned on by." She got the furious blush from her fathers gene pool.

3) She was closest out of her cousins, to Dominique and Freddie.

4) Dominique was practically the same age as her, and she always encouraged Mollys love of muggle objects when her other, younger cousins laughed. Her brilliant use of the Bat-Bogey Hex came in handy too.

5) Freddie and her were never terribly close until Hogwarts. When she was sorted into Hufflepuff, she had a small epiphany. Ted, Vic, Dom, they had all been in Gryffindor, so why wasn't she? She saw Dom sat with her second year friends, and realised that she would never know of the awe of Gryffindor towers that Ted, Dom and Vic had told her of. But then when she went home at christmas, nervous and scared, Freddie threw a dumgbomb at James for laughing, and him, leading five year old Lily and Hugo, ran and gave her a big hug. And she knew he might get a surprise at sorting too. Which, when she was a 3rd year, he did.

6) Sitting through Freddies sorting was hard. Harder than Lucy's the next year. But at least she didn't swear loud enough for the whole of Hogwarts to hear. Honestly Teddy.

7) She loved Transfiguration and Muggle studies the most. She's secretly totally jealous of Teddy and his metamorphing.

8) Her fasination with Muggle studies pleased Grandad Arthur to no end. They'd sit in the garage at the burrow, taking up a lot of Molly summers, in wonder at the brilliance of blenders, Google, and salad grabbers.

9) Although her grandpa on Ebay? Hell would freeze over before Grandma Molly would get the Grangers to take the child lock off of that. Spoil sport.

10) She could sing. But only three people knew this until Seventh Year. Her Mum, Lucy, and Rory Pudcey. Yes, Rory Pudcey, a Slytherin. Afterall, he _was_ the Danny to her Sandy in the Muggle Studies class of Grease.

11) Upon leaving Hogwarts, Molly, nor Rory, who had become took form as a positive part of her life, had any clue what they wanted to do. Her mother, who was muggleborn, regularly took her to the theatres and this drew her to inspiration.

12) Molly discovered, that as shy as she was away from it, that the stage was her true home.

13) Unexpectedly also, she joined her Uncle George, Ron, and Aunt Ginny, and also a few of her other cousins, In running WWW. Uncle Harry had once said that she was more like George than she realized, because only he could surprise everybody as much as he had.

14) Rory stuck around. That surprised the family too. Her Uncle Ron blamed it on 'teenagers doing on-screen kisses at such a young bloody age.' Aunt Hermione just sighed and said something about romance being dead.

15) Her dad was the one who stuck by her. When she was sorted into hufflepuff, he did care, he was proud, she was his little girl. Her graduation. Her opening night as Nancy in Oliver! on the west end. She was always his little girl, and he was still proud, on the day that he walked his daughter down the aisle and gave her away to a Slytherin. No matter how much his brothers had a good laugh about it.

**Thank you to all my reviewers 3 Lovely people D**

**I think I did Molly quite well, I like the idea of her singing talent, and Rory. **

**Thoughts?**

**-Nin **


End file.
